Todo comenzó por un te amo
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: -Muy bien! Quiero que se confiesen! -¡¿ah!-muy bien si ya pensaban que Aida Riko estaba mal de la cabeza esto respondía las dudas de todo el equipo.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día de mucho calor y como siempre el equipo de Seirin estaba soportando un entrenamiento espartano bajo la atenta mirada de la entrenadora, Aida Riko. Mientras todo el mundo corría unas 50 vueltas alrededor de las canchas, una figura que se esconde detrás de los arboles va apareciendo de a poco.

-Vamos! No flojeen solamente porque acabemos de ganar, no significa que estemos de vagos ! -sin dar tiempo a que nadie replicara nada la entrenadora de Seirin comenzaba a enojarse al escuchar los quejidos de los titulares.

-Esto es una tortura- murmuro el capitán de Seirin, y es que ni aunque fueran amigos, desde hace años, podía zafarse de la castaña.

-Hyuuga has algo ¿Acaso no es tu novia?.

-Cállate Izuki, a menos que quieras ser golpeado.

-...

-Mitobe tiene razón Hyuuga! Eres nuestro capitán has algo!

-C-creo que ya no doy más

-Kagami-kun tiene razon, yo tampoco doy más.

-Guau!

-...

-Mitobe tienes razon! Kuroko no está!

-aaa! Kuroko se cayó en medio de la cancha!

-Guau!

-Kiyoshi! Avísale a la entrenadora!

Después de cargar al jugador fantasma hasta las canchas de baloncesto, que por cierto fue Kagami quien lo cargo por perder al piedra-papel o tijeras. La entrenadora decidió darles 5 minutos de descanso argumentando que eran unas niñas por desmayarse por tan poca cosa.

Mientras todos descansaban una figura se acerco de forma pausada hasta las canchas de baloncesto ,rogando y esperando que no lo reconocieran o que se olvidaran de su presencia así podría irse.

-Ah!Es el as de Shuutoku, Midorima Shintaro!

Después de semejante grito por parte de uno de los novatos de Seirin, un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca, al ver como 12 miradas ,incluida la entrenadora, se posaban encima de él.

Levantándose del suelo en donde permanecía descansando de forma tranquila el 10 de Seirin se planto en frente del peli verde y, después de analizarlo un momento , se decidió a hablar:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Bakagami

-Bastard...!

-Kagami-kun a violencia no es buena.

-Kuroko no te metas en esto-después de hacer a un lado al 11 de Seirin con una mano ,volvió a encarar al peli verde.

-Como dije anteriormente "este no es asunto tuyo B-A-k-A-G-A-M-I ",necesito hablar con Kuroko a solas.

Después de que entre Mitobe, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi e Izuki se llevaron al 11 de Seirin lejos del peli verde, la sombra de Seirin fue a un extremo de la cancha junto a Nigou para hablar con su ex compañero de equipo.

Momentos más tarde todos estaban atentos a la conversación que se llevaba entre el pequeño peli celeste y el peli verde de Shuutoku.

-Entrenadora puede venir un momento.

-Hai! ¿Qué sucede?

Ahora la conversación que se llevaba entre aquellos tres era mucho más preocupante ya que la entrenadora no dejaba de sonreír y dar pequeños saltos, el peli verde parecía sonrojarse de vez en vez y ,para sorpresa de todos, el jugador fantasma parecía estar nervioso.

-Tsk! Ya no aguanto! quiero saber que están hablando!

-Tranquilízate Bakagami ,no te pongas celoso ,estoy seguro de que Kuroko no te está engañando.

-Q-qui-quien e-est-estaría c-cel-celoso?!

-Hyuuga tiene razón ,se te nota en la cara .

-Kiyoshi maldit...!

-Muy bien todos! Vengan aquí!

Después de escuchar el grito de la entrenadora todos se levantaron y formaron una fila bajo la seria mirada de la castaña. Cuando vieron como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro temieron lo peor.

-Muy bien! Quiero que se confiesen!

...

...

...

-¡¿ah?!-muy bien si ya pensaban que Aida Riko estaba mal de la cabeza esto respondía las dudas de todo el equipo.

-¿Acaso no me escucharon?.Bien les explicare ,nuestro querido Midorima Shintaro aquí presente no sabe como declararse a su querido Takao, por eso vino pidiendo ayuda.

-Y-yo n-no v-vi-vine p-pa-para...

-Está bien Midorima-kun no te esfuerces.

-¿Y bien que esperan? El primero será...Koganei-kun!

-¡¿Eh?!...B-Bueno creo que seria.."Lo siento ... Como yo pensaba, me gustas"

-Bien el segundo será Mitobe-kun!

-"..."

-Bien el tercero es...

-Espera vas a dejar que pase ?!No ha dicho nada!

-¡Ahora por eso pasaras tu Izuki-kun!

-está bien...ejem..."me gustas ... No hay manera de que estaría bromeando en un momento como este .. estúpido"

-Increíble Izuki-sempai es un tsundere ?

-Por hablar pasas tu Furihata-kun!

-¡¿Eh?! esta bien, creo que sería..."m-me gustas!"

-ehhh? Muy simple ,bien el proximo sera...mmm...Hyuuga-kun :D

-Tsk! "M-me gustas ...c-como lo has hecho? t-tu idiota"

-Jajajaja ¿Hyuuga así te confesaste?.Pobre Riko

-Entonces paso tu idiota!

-Está bien..."Me gustas ... o algo así?"

-Bien Kiyoshi ! Entonces son todos!?

-Entrenadora falta Kagami-kun

-Ah! Es cierto! Vamos Kagami!

-Kuroko maldito!...N-no q-quiero

-Todos lo han hecho!

-E-es q-que y-yo...sin alguien que finja ser mi pareja no puedo! jejeje si eso!

Bingo ese era el momento que dos personas estaban esperando, como siempre Kagami pisaba el palito él solo.

-Entonces yo seré tu pareja Kagami-kun

-P-pe-pero...

-Sin peros! A menos que quieras que aumente tu entrenamiento tres veces más.

-¡Esta bien! ¡¿Solo tengo que decirlo verdad?!

Después de eso ,todos se quedaron en silencio ,esperando que el pelirrojo hablara, algunos apostaron que no hablaría mientras que otros empezaron a grabar con sus celulares, para una futura extorción al pelirrojo.

-H-hey ..u-uh ..ah ...qué fue lo q ...t-tu sabes ...um ...yo t-te a-a-am...YO TE AMO!

...

...

...

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Kagamicchi ama a Kurokocchi?!


	2. Problemas,amenazas y complejo de hermano

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Etto...muchas gracias a los que leyeron y apoyan mi fic,el motivo del porque me ausente tanto tiempo lo dejare para el final.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho :D

Ese definitivamente no era su día. En primer lugar la entrenadora lo obligaba a hacer algo completamente vergonzoso enfrente de Kuroko! ...DE KUROKO! Para empeorar todo los escucha ese rubio que era peor de chismoso que las viejas del mercado.

Y ahora se encontraba recorriendo todo el colegio buscándolo, jamás espero que el rubio reaccionara de esa manera, sobretodo que tuviera semejante velocidad para correr.

Maldito Kuroko...todo esto era su culpa!

-Flash Back-

Después de que prácticamente gritara su confesión ,el gimnasio se quedo en completo silencio. Hasta que...

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Kagamicchi ama a Kurokocchi?!

-¡¿Ah?!...E-es-eso n-no e-es...!

-Kagami-kun estoy muy conmovido.

-¡Kuroko maldito!¡No digas nada!

-Esto tengo que contárselo a Akashicchi

-Kagami-kun espero que te hagas responsable(-/-)

Antes de que pudiera responder Kise salió corriendo y gritando como un loco "¡Voy a contárselo a Akashicchi!".Definitivamente todos lo de la generacion de los Milagros estaban mal de la a creer que cada uno tenia un problema peor que otro.

-Tsk! Ese maldito...

-Oe! ¿Estas seguro de dejarlo ir bakagami?

-¿A quién llamas bakagami, cuatro ojos?

-Lo que dice Midorima-kun es verdad, Kagami-kun. ¿Estas seguro de dejar ir a Kise-kun? Él ira con Akashi-kun.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Porque tendría que tenerle miedo a ese enano?

...

...

-Jamás pensé que Kagami-kun sería tan despistado. (u.u)

-¿Este idiota es tu nueva luz, Kuroko?

-Creo que tendremos que ir buscando otro As para el equipo.

-Tienes razón Mitobe, esto es muy triste.

-Me pregunto qué clases de flores deberíamos comprar para su tumba.

-Hyuga! No seas tan malo con él.

-Mitobe cree que las rosas serian una buena idea.

-¡NO HABLEN DE ESAS COSAS ENFRENTE DE LOS DEMAS!

-Déjame explicarte para que lo entiendas Bakagami. Durante nuestros años en Teiko, Kuroko se volvió el principal blanco de muchos buscapleitos, por lo que Akashi se dedico a "protegerlo". Con el tiempo empezó a tener una especie de complejo de hermano mayor. Incluso se las puso difíciles a Aomine.

-Fue realmente incomoda aquella época, Akashi-kun era algo celoso.

-Tienes razón, recuerdo cuando amenazo con sus tijeras a Aomine por haberse tomado tu batido.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Después de escuchar semejante confesión por parte del As de Shuutoku, no dudo ni 5 segundos y comenzó a perseguir al rubio, pero le fue casi imposible.

Cansado se detuvo y se sentó debajo de un árbol. No sabía el porqué pero desde que abandono el gimnasio tenía un escalofrió que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Kagami-kun ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo pálido.

-¡¿Kuroko?!¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?!

-Desde el comienzo. Kagami-kun corre muy rápido.

-Como sea, no tengo la menor idea de adonde pudo haber ido ese rubiales.

-¿Kagami-kun está asustado de Akashi-kun?

-¡P-por s-sup-pues-t-to q-que n-no...!

-Entonces Kagami-kun... ¿Podrías seguir siendo mi luz, un poco más?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

-Es que por un momento pensé que Kagami-kun tendría miedo de Akashi-kun y me abandonaría.

No era bueno para esa clase de momentos, por lo general se ponía muy nervioso. Así que decidió pararse y darle la espalda a su pequeña sombra, era mejor si no lo miraba a los ojos.

-B-baka! ¿Porque haría algo como es...?

Antes de que pudiera seguir regañándolo, sintió como los delgados brazos del peli celeste lo abrasaban y como este hundía su rostro en su ancha espalda. Sin entender mucho su rostro comenzó a tornarse del mismo color que su cabello, sus manos se sentían empapadas en su propio sudor y las piernas parecían no querer seguir sosteniéndolo.

-K-Ku-r-ro-ko? ¿Q-Qué es-est-tas h-hac-haci-e-endo?

-Kagami-kun es tan cute cuando se sonroja.

-¡N-no estoy sonrojado!

Para empeorar todo su sonrojo no disminuía, al contrario parecía aumentar sentía como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su rostro y en...Oh no...¡Esto no podía estar pasándole justamente hoy!Seguramente era por la cercanía del peli celeste, o ese perfume que comenzaba a marearlo, de otra forma no podía explicar el porqué de su reciente excitación.

Definitivamente todo comenzaba a salirle mal, solo esperaba que su sombra no se diera la vuelta y viera como su "pequeño" amigo comenzaba a despertarse.

Estuvieron abrazados aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, solamente podía sentir la respiración de su sombra en su espalda, comenzaba a sospechar de que tal vez se halla quedado dormido. Quería girarse para ver su rostro dormido, seguramente se vería mas lindo de lo que usualmente es, es decir, no era que pensara de su compañero de esa forma pero...

-Kagami-kun esta temblando. ¿Tienes frio?

-¿Eh? ¡P-por supuesto que no!

Cuando se preparaba para girarse y abrazarlo como corresponde, el móvil del más bajito comenzó a sonar.  
Mientras el más pequeño parecía debatir internamente entre contestar o no, él se debatía entre comerse esa boca a besos o no. Después de todo nadie los estaba viendo.

-Kagami-kun, es para ti.

-¿Ah?

Despacio tomo el celular de las manos del 10 de Seirin, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era, pero no importaba le cortaría y después reanudaría lo suyo con el peli celeste.

-Habla Kagam...

-Más te vale alejar tus malditas garras de mi adorado Tetsuya.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era ese maldito desquiciado capitán con complejo de hermano mayor. Akashi Seijuro.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno hasta ahora no tuve tiempo de contestar ningun review por una simple razon:

A algun lector no le habra gustado como escribo los personajes,eso me lo demostro escribiendo un review en mi otro fic,obviamente no voy a decir quien fue ,pero si no les gusta como escribo les pido que me lo dejen no tendria problemas en cancelar la cuenta pero hay gente que le gusta como escribo,talvez por eso esa persona me haya jaqueado mi msn por lo que no podia ingresar a la eso era todo.

Espero de corazon que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy .

Nos vemos.


	3. Confusiones

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Holiss muchas gracias a los que estan apoyando este loco fic que nacio mientras tomaba un helado y pensaba en el cumpleaños de kagami xD

Espero que les guste este capitulo un poquitin mas largo ~

Nos vemos~

* * *

No podía ser quien estaba pensando que era ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Tal vez le convenía empezar a llevar su objeto de la suerte como lo hacia el cuatro ojos de Shuutoku, después de todo, el peli verde no parecía tener nunca un mal día. Entonces sintió que el agarre del peli celeste se hizo un poco más fuerte, no se percato de que se había quedado pensando más tiempo del usual, que de por sí ya es raro, y eso era muy peligroso si del otro lado del móvil se encontraba un desquiciado con complejo de hermano que estaría detrás de sus bolas si tocaba a su pequeño "hermanito".

-¿Me estas escuchando, maldito bastardo?

-¿Ah? ¿D-de q-que estás hablando?

-Te estoy advirtiendo que quites tus asquerosas manos de mi hermoso "Tetsu".

-¡T-te equivocas!

-No te hagas el imbécil, se perfectamente que llevan abrazados aproximadamente 15 minutos en el patio trasero de su instituto.

-¿C-como l-lo sabes?

-Tu pregunta me parece inutil, pero si quieres saberlo es porque estoy en la azotea del colegio y puedo verte, maldito depravado de hermanos pequeños. No importa adonde vayas con MI Tetsu, ten por seguro que estaré ahí.

Miro de forma fija el celular, después de la descabellada advertencia, la comunicación se cortó. Muy bien ahora ya podía saber el porqué de su escalofrió. En ningún momento se percato de que el pelirrojo estaba vigilándolos de cerca, muy de cerca. Con esa última amenaza la creciente excitación en su entrepierna se había calmado por completo. Definitivamente no se quedaría en ese lugar, a la vista del capitán de Rakuzan. Con cuidado se soltó del agarre de su sombra y lo tomo de su mano.

-¿Kagami-kun?

-No digas nada, solamente sígueme.

Apenas termino de hablar comenzó a correr hacia la salida, después hablaría con la entrenadora, lo más importante, en ese momento, era mantener su culo a salvo. Mientras llegaban a la esquina el celular del peli celeste comenzó a sonar. Ignorando olímpicamente las opiniones del peli celeste tomo el celular y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.  
En su loca carrera no se había percatado para qué lado había ido a parar, ni el estado en el que se encontraba su sombra. Había olvidado completamente que su resistencia era poca comparada con la de él.

-K-ka-ga-m-mi-k-ku-Kun p-po-dr-dri-am-amos...

Antes de que pudiera responder algo el 11 de Seirin había caído desmayado por completo en sus brazos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abrió de forma lenta sus ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos cuando sintió como la luz golpeaba directamente y sin piedad a sus celestes ojos. Intentó sentarse, pero fue inutil. Su cabeza daba vueltas y al parecer no tenía intenciones de parar. Con calma volvió a recostarse y espero un par de minutos a que el mareo se le pasara. Mientras despertaba se pudo dar cuenta de tres cosas importantes:

1) Se encontraba en una habitación, o mejor dicho en una cama, que no era la suya.

2) Su cuerpo estaba realmente adolorido, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio durante muchas horas.

3) Y por último se encontraba solamente con una camiseta ,mas o menos tres talles más grande de las que él usaba.

Por un momento comenzó a entrar en pánico ¿Y si lo secuestraron? Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y las piernas le temblaban. Como deseaba poder llamar a Akashi en esos momentos, o tal vez a Aomine, Murasakibara tampoco era mala idea, el gigante podía imponer mucha autoridad y el mismo miedo que provocaba Akashi. Cualquiera de la Generación de los Milagros seria buena idea. Comenzó a remover las sabanas de aquella King Size en busca de su celular. No lo encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que SU pelirrojo lo había guarda... ¡Eso era! Su luz había guardado su móvil en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras corrían. Si él estaba con su pelirrojo ¿Como termino de esa forma? A medida que las ideas iban pasando por su mente su rostro comenzó a tornarse más y más rojo. ¿A-ac-aca-s-so é-él y e-el pe-l-li-rro-jo...?

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te desertaste Kuroko?

En ese momento deseaba no haber girado la vista en dirección a la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Ahí a solo un par de metros de la cama estaba su luz como dios lo había traído al mundo, excepto por la estorbosa y minúscula toalla que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura. Su rostro seguramente estaría tan rojo como el cabello de su compañero. Eso era peligroso para su pobre corazón. Es decir, el pelirrojo era peligroso para su corazón y para su salud en general. Sin poder evitarlo pasó una mirada por todo el cuerpo de su luz, envidió profundamente a esas gotas de agua que se escurrían por esos músculos marcados.

-Oe! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy preguntando si te encuentras bien. Te desmayaste por el calor que hacía y porque no has tomado suficiente agua.

-S-si estoy bien Kagami-kun. ¿C-como llegue aquí?

-Lo que sucede es que te desmayaste y te traje a mi departamento, no sabía donde quedaba tu casa.

-¿Y-y m-mi r-ropa?

-B-bu-bue-n-no e-es q-ue e-est-abas m-muy tr-trans-p-pir-ado y...

-¿Entonces Kagami-kun me desnudo?

-¡NO! ¡S-solamente te puse algo más fresco!

-Ya no podre casarme.

-¡No armes un drama por esto!

-Entonces Kagami-kun ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Y-yo...

Le causaba mucha diversión el molestar al pelirrojo. Una de las cosas que más adoraba en el mundo era el rostro sonrojado de su luz, y cuando tartamudeaba era mucho mejor. Adoraba todo. Lo adoraba. Lo amaba. Solamente esperaba que Akashi-kun no lo lastimara mucho cuando lo encuentre.

-A proposito Kagami-kun. ¿Sabes donde esta mi móvil?

-¿Ah? Creo que esta en el primer cajón del velador.

Despacio y asegurándose de que la camiseta le cubra lo suficiente se acerco al velador. Después de retirar su móvil, le dio curiosidad el cajón semi abierto que se encontraba abajo. Miro de reojo como el pelirrojo buscaba ropa dentro del armario y se decidió a sacar la bolsa que se encontraba en el fondo del cajon. La puso de forma cuidadosa en la cama y comenzó a sacar lo que había dentro.

Su rostro comenzó a sonrojase al ver los preservativos de diferentes colores y sabores, un lubricante de sabor vainilla, así como también una mordaza y un par de esposas.

-K-Kagami-kun esto es...

-¡AH! ¿C-como diablos encontraste eso?

-¿Entonces Kagami-kun me trajo con esas intenciones?

-N-no,e-es-eso es d-de T-tat-s-su-y-ya.

-Es decir que Himuro-kun y tu...

-E-es una broma de él.

Vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba para sacarle la bolsa de las manos, pero al saber que eran del pelinegro no quería devolvérselas. Las apretó contra su pecho mientras su luz trataba de quitárselas. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear al pensar que tal vez las haya usado .Sin medir sus acciones tironeo más fuerte de la bolsa y como consecuencia el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayo encima de su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra la cama.

-  
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro el ex-capitán de Teiko junto a toda la Generación de los Milagros. El silencio reino la habitación mientras todos veían como el As de Seirin intentaba "aprovecharse" del jugador fantasma.

Después de todo que el peli celeste este semi desnudo, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos, siendo encarcelado por los brazos de un desnudo pelirrojo, no dejaba mucho que pensar para los que contemplaban aquella escena. 

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Jejeje Kagami va por mal camino xD

Advierto que mi otro fic "no es por ti ni por mi" va a llevar un poco mas de tiempo suspendido,debido a que mi amiga se llevo mi pendrive al viaje de egresados y todavia no volvio (u.u).Lo volveria a escribir pero no estoy segura que me salga igual asi que prefiero esperar.

Un saludo muy grande para:

*LitaMalfoyKise :la verdad que cuando pense a un Akashi siendo protector me enamore y dije que definitivamente lo iba a idea de que tenga un complejo de hermano mayor me parecio muy divertida.

*The-Queen-Nasuda :Run Kagami Runn! ...A base de ese comentario se me ocurrio que se escapara con Kuroko xD me parecio que seria una escena muy chistosa ,en mi no creo que haya salido asi cuando lo escribi ...Pobre kise lo puse de chismoso xD

*Annie Thompson :Gracias por tu review ! Como disculpa por el tiempo ausente aqui esta una conti rapida que se me ocurrio escribirla en la clace de quimica xD

*lulu.c1t4 :Muchas gracias por apoyar la forma media loca en que escribo...xD .Sinceramente no espere que los personajes me salieran asi pero salieron nomas xD

*Uchiha nagashi : amo tus fics! *_* que me felicites me lleno de mucha emocion :D .Espero que el capi te guste

Tambien espero nuevos capitulos de tus dos fics:EL niñero de alado y El amante de ensueño,creo que me enamore de esos dos fics 3

*KateJAzee : un saludo grande y espero que te guste el fic :D

*Rena Hibari Bonnefoy : tu review fue uno de los que mas me encanto *_* ciertamente me imagine a kuroko con su cara de poker diciendo esas frases y como cada uno aportaba algo para el futuro funeral del pelirrojo xD

Agradesco muchos sus reviews! :D

Un saludo grande y nos vemos~


	4. El despertar

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola! perdon por el retraso,paso que mi maquina se bloqueo

Recien hoy me la devolvieron y tuvieron que borrar todos mis incluye mis fics y mi Yaoi .Mas deprimida no puedo estar u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El despertar.**

Despacio intentó moverse, era inútil, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Suspiró. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la poca luz de aquella "habitación".

El olor a humedad de aquel lugar le daba nauseas, con el cuerpo en las condiciones que se encontraba dudaba mucho que pudiese moverse con libertad. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Minutos después fue recobrando sensibilidad, sentía los pies y manos adormecidos completamente. Cuando intento moverlos el  
sonido del metal chocándose hacia eco en la oscura habitación. Tch! Malditas cadenas.

Un momento... ¡¿CADENAS?!

Intento pararse de golpe pero los grilletes que llevaba en las manos lo volvieron a recostar, a la fuerza, sobre la dura superficie que deducía era madera.

Hizo la misma prueba con sus dos piernas para comprobar que se encontraban en la misma situación que sus manos. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso?

Intento recordar lo último que había sucedido, pero sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos.

-¿Qué diablos me sucedió?.Lo último que recuerdo es...

-Flash Back-

Después de que toda la Generación de los Milagros forzaran su entrada al departamento del pelirrojo de Seirin, se quedaron en shock ante la escena que estaban presenciando. Obviamente la primera persona en reaccionar fue la supuesta "novia" del peli celeste.

-¡Tetsu-kun!

Antes de que algún ex-miembro de Teiko se acercara, la peli rosa se acerco a una velocidad increíble a donde se encontraba su "amado" Tetsu y con una fuerza monstruosa agarro al As de Seirin ,por la cabeza, y lo empujo lejos del peli celeste que no paraba de temblar. Una vez que se descongelaron todos fueron al encuentro con el peli celeste.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¿Estas bien?

-¡Oe!¡Tetsu!

-¡Kurochin!

-¡Kuroko!

Mientras intentaban hacer reaccionar al semi desnudo peli celeste, el pelirrojo aprovecho para poder levantarse. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa, juraría que un poco mas y le rompía algo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió el frio y filo ,que solo provocan un par de tijeras filosas, muy filosas, en lo bajo de su espalda. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir quien se encontraba a sus espaldas. Maldijo el maldito momento en que perdió al pelirrojo de vista.

-Creo haberte dicho que no importara a donde fueras con MI Tetsu, no te libraras de mí. Nunca.

Momentos después sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se fue volviendo borroso.

Lo único que podía escuchar era la lejana voz del peli celeste gritando su nombre.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Maldición! Ahora recordaba perfectamente que había sucedido. ¿Pero cómo es que había acabado en aquel lugar?.No importa cuanto lo pensara no encontraba una respuesta a eso.

-¿Donde se supone que estoy?

-Estas en una de las celdas de la casa de Akashi-kun

-¡¿K-Kuroko?! ¡¿Cómo...?!

-Fuiste traído aquí por la policía privada de la familia de Akashi-kun.

Después de semejante confesión por parte del peli celeste, que se encontraba a un costado del lado de afuera de la celda, sabía que estaba jodido, muy jodido.

¿Cómo era que ese enano tenía policía privada? Intentó levantarse pero el dolor penetrante en su cabeza se lo prohibio. Maldijo por lo bajo. El dolor había vuelto.

-Kagami-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un sonido punzante comenzó a taladrarle el cerebro ,por lo que no escucho la pregunta de su pequeña sombra. Intentó moverse pero le era imposible.

-

Sin importarle el temblor de sus propias piernas abrió las rejas y se acerco, lo más que pudo, a su pelirrojo. Con las puntas de los dedos inspecciono su nuca, encontrandose con un chichón de lo más visible.

-Auch! No toques!

-Kagami-kun no debería quejarse, parece un niño.

Viendo que el pelirrojo fallaba al intentar pararse y que al parecer empezaba a marearse, decidio sentarse a su lado y dejar que su golpeada cabeza descanse sobre sus piernas. Al principio se sintió tenso ,pero al ver sus muecas de dolor, se tranquilizo.

Mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello, el pelirrojo parecía que se calmaba y comenzaba a dormirse. En ese momento juraría que no había visto nunca nada tan bello como el rostro de su luz. Esos pensamientos hicieron que un sonrojo empezara a invadir su rostro.

Debía olvidarse, definitvamente debía olvidarse. Lo que ahora necesitaba era una ducha fría y descansar.

Al intentar moverse escucho un pequeño gruñido de molestia por parte del pelirrojo, eso fue suficiente para quedarse en su lugar y no moverse.

Intento por todos los medios no mirarlo pero estaba encantado, le encantaba ver al pelirrojo dormir. Lo admitia. Sin poder medir sus acciones acerco sus labios a la frente de su luz y deposito un pequeño y delicado beso.

El tiempo que duro su pequeño beso fue suficiente para que empezara a sentir las típicas mariposas en el estomago y le empezaran a sudar las manos.

Cuando se separo lo suficiente del pelirrojo para poder ver su rostro, agradecia estar sentado porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente. Ahí en frente suyo había un par de ojos bordoña viendo fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

**_Al parecer el tigre había despertado._**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews! Aunque todavia no pude contestarlos a voy a esforsar y sin falta los contestare.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy,cortito pero seguro :D

Por cierto este es el antepenultimo capitulo D:

Nos vemos ~


	5. ¿Furia o celos?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Gomen ! no tengo perdon por haber tardado tanto,ultimamente ando algo perdida.

En fin aca sale un nuevo capi que me salio del alma

jejejje :D

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Furia o celos?

No importara cuantas veces su mente se lo dijera, la palabra PELIGROSO, pareciera que se había esfumado de su diccionario.

Ahí se encontraba otra vez, llendo para la "celda" en donde permanecía, desde hace 2 días, su luz.

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordar, sus ojos color borgoña mirándolo fijamente, y es que si ese guardia mandado por Akashi no los hubiese encontrado, en el momento en que el pelirrojo "despertó", quien sabe que podrían haber terminado haciendo.

Entonces ahí surge su segundo problema. Akashi.

No es que odiara a su ex-capitán, pero el hecho de que sus celos de "hermano" fueran tan extremos comenzaba a molestarlo.

Y él no quería enojarse.

Se conocía el mismo, lo suficiente, como para decir que cuando se enojaba no se reconocía así mismo. Incluso podía jurar que podría ser más aterrador que Akashi y tan peligroso como Murasakibara. Por eso no quería que nadie conociera esa faceta suya. Mucho menos su adorada luz pelirroja y gruñona.

Detuvo sus pasos.

Un pensamiento recorrió su mente ¿Y si a Akashi le gustaba SU Kagami-kun? No era una mala idea. Después de todo Akashi jamás había sido tan protector como cuando se encontraba con su pelirrojo, ni siquiera en Teiko era tan protector, considerando que en esos momentos Aomine era quien andaba detrás de él.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y termino de recorrer el trayecto con un ligero trote.

Su cara palideció cuando no encontró al pelirrojo en su celda. Comenzaba a impacientarse al recorrer el lugar y no encontrar a nadie. Cuando estaba por rendirse diviso un guardia a lo lejos y fue corriendo para preguntar por el paradero del as de Seirin.

-Etto...disculpa

-Kuroko-sama ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-La celda que esta vacía...

-¡Ah! Akashi-sama mando a buscarlo temprano en la mañana

-Gracias

Sin despedirse del guardia comenzó a subir las escaleras, definitivamente esa había sido la gota que colmo el vaso. Nadie tenía permitido encontrarse con su pelirrojo a solas, mucho menos Akashi.

Llevaba mirándolo fijamente unos 20 minutos y es que no podía entender que veía su adorado Tetsu en ese pelirrojo bueno para nada. Solo era un poco alto, no tanto como su Atsushi. No era inteligente como Shintaro. No era atractivo como Ryota y era casi tan idiota como Daiki.

Tal vez por ser un idiota atraía la atención de su pequeño Tetsuya.

Definitivamente debía encontrar algún punto a favor en ese pelirrojo. Si bien pensaba en, tal vez, dejarlo acercarse a su Tetsu, después de examinarlo y de terminar de leer los datos recolectados por Momoi, no había nada interesante.

Se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo como pareja de su hermanito, pero en cuanto pensaba eso el rostro de su peli celeste le venía a la mente como un flash. Odiaba como su pequeño Tetsuya lo miraba, a ese pelirrojo idiota, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que habría pisado la tierra.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la celda, de vuelta, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera y que cumpliera esa estúpida promesa que hizo.

Prometer

Que palabra más estúpida, pero después de todo el era Akashi Seijuro y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Chasqueo la lengua y maldijo mentalmente a Atsushi por esto, definitivamente castigaría al peli morado mas tarde.

-Flash Back-

Después de que pusieran al peli celeste en una habitación "segura" y lejos del as de Seirin, los cinco prodigios, más Momoi, se reunieron y comenzaron a pensar cuál sería el castigo más adecuado.

-Bien comencemos

-Opino que lo dejes encerrado. Ese Bakagami no aprenderá a no ser que sea a la fuerza.

-¡Yo opino que lo vendamos como esclavo por haberle eso hecho a mi Tetsu-kun!

-Momocchi tiene razon. No quiero que este cerca de Kurokocchi.

-Tal vez deportarlo a América sería una buena idea ¿Tu que crees, Akashi?

-Shintaro tiene razón, tal vez deportarlo sería una buena idea.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo castigaras Akashicchi?

-¡OE! ¿Porque no habrá castigo Akashi?

Mientras todos discutían la forma en que se debería castigar al 10 de Seirin, Akashi se dio cuenta de que su gigante no habría dicho ni una palabra desde que comenzó esa "reunión". Lo más extraño era que tampoco estaba comiendo sus típicas golosinas. No estaba haciendo nada, simplemente estaba sentado, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, y mirando un punto muerto.

Sin escuchar las preguntas de los demás, se levanto y camino hasta donde descansaba en peli morado, se agacho hasta la altura de sus ojos e intento mirarlo.

-Atsushi ¿Estas bien?

Silencio. Incluso los demás se callaron al presenciar la plática del pelirrojo.

Intento hablar un par de veces más, pero todo resulto igual, silencio por parte del peli morado. Comenzaba a impacientarse, tenía miedo de que el peli morado estuviese enfermo.

-Atsushi ¿Que...?

-Eres muy ruidoso, Seijuro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, esta vez podía sentirse un ambiente muy tenso. El primero en romper el silencio fue el gigante de Yousen.

-Pareces muy interesado en el compañero de Tetsuya ¿Verdad Seijuro?

-¿Q-que cr-cree-s q-que es-s-tas...?

-No te lo diré dos veces Seijuro, quiero que saques a ese pelirrojo de esta casa. No lo quiero cerca de aquí y mucho menos que estés tan interesado en el ¿Entendiste?

Mudo. Así fue como se quedo luego de la advertencia del peli morado, ni siquiera fue capaz de esquivar la gigante mano que se cerro, con demasiada fuerza, en su brazo.

-¿Entendiste?

-Y-yo l-lo prometo, Atsushi.

Al parecer frase "lo prometo" fue suficiente para que el peli morado volviera a ser dulce gigante que el conocía.

-Entonces esta bien. Eres un buen niño Akachin ~

Después de despeinarle con su mano, salió de la habitación diciendo que iría a buscar algunos dulces.

Una vez que el 9 de Yousen cerrara la puerta, el aire volvió a circular por los pulmones del pelirrojo.

-fin del Flash Back-

Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Había mandado a Atsushi por algunas medicinas, argumentando que le dolía mucho la cabeza, 25 minutos tal vez era el tiempo del que disponía.

No sabía que hacer. Supuestamente a los ojos de Atsushi, la luz de Tetsu ya no se encontraba en esa casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar que el peli morado lo descubriera en su mentira.

No estaba lo suficientemente loco para despertar la ira del gigante. Nuevamente.

-Escucha con atención Taiga. Desnudate.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que escuchaste. Desnudate.

Si bien no le interesaba ver al pelirrojo desnudo, pensaba que tal vez podría terminar de encontrarle algún punto bueno. Esperó con infinita calma mientras en pelirrojo más alto se desnudaba de forma lenta y dudosa. Cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse los pantalones, la puerta se abrió con una exagera fuerza.

Parado en la puerta y con la mirada completamente dilatada se encontraba su pequeño Tetsuya.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ante ultimo capitulo!

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus revies! me hicieron super feliz :D

Espero que les guste este capitulo

besos ~


	6. Todo comenzó por un te amo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ultimo capitulo

chan chan chan chan

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Toda la habitación había quedado en completo silencio después de la entrada del 11 de Seirin ,y es que ninguno de los dos pelirrojos se esperaban la entrada del pequeño peli celeste.

-¡¿K-Kuroko?!

-¡Tetsuya!

Las voces de ambos quedaron como simples ecos en la habitación, después de todo el peli celeste no parecía estar escuchando, sus ojos se encontraban completamente perdidos. Cuando levanto la vista lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar hacia su ex-capitán, pasando de largo a su luz. De forma silenciosa se inclino hasta que ambas miradas quedaron conectadas.

Sabía que su luz estaba presente y no quería que lo viera en ese estado, jamás se permitiría semejante error. Sé acerco al pelirrojo de ojos bicolor y le susurro contra su oído.

-Te hare ver el infierno, Seijuro.

Después de alejar el rostro lo suficiente para que pudiese volver a mirarlo le regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras giraba y se disponía a ayudar a su luz.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagami-kun?

-S-si... ¿C-como...?

-Si Kagami-kun está bien entonces será mejor que nos vayamos.

Antes de que el 10 de Seirin pudiese responder el peli celeste tomaba su mano y lo guiaba a la salida, dejando la ropa del más alto olvidada allí. Podía sentir que el pelirrojo más alto estaba confundido y le respondería las preguntas más tarde, en su departamento. Pero por ahora su prioridad era sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Kuroko?

-¿Si?

-¿Como sabias que estaba ahí?

-¿Instinto?

-¡¿Como quieres que lo sepa?!

-Kagami-kun parece nervioso

-¡No lo estoy!...A-aun-q-que t-te lo a-agr-ades-c-co...

-Kagami-kun es muy cute cuando se pone nervioso.

-¡Ba-baka! ¡¿Quien está nervioso?! ¡Solo te estoy agradecido!

-¿Entonces Kagami-kun me dará un premio por ayudarlo?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Como llegamos a esto? Pero está bien, pide lo que quieras.

-Entonces...

Mientras el peli celeste intentaba hacer su petición se escucho un ruido proveniente de la mansión de Akashi, al pelirrojo más alto le recorrió un escalofrió pensando que serian los guardias para ir a buscarlos, el peli celeste al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de su luz solo pudo apretar su agarre.

-Vámonos Kagami-kun

-S-si

Asegurándose que su pelirrojo fuera por delante suyo aprovecho para girar la cabeza y mirar la mansión de su ex-capitán, una sonrisa algo torcida se formulo en sus labios mientras trataba de contener la risa, después de todo el había avisado al gigante de Yousen que su "Akachin" se estaba encontrando con otro tipo mientras él no estaba, obviamente el gigante no le respondió el mensaje, por lo que dedujo que el alboroto de la mansión se debía a ello. Después de todo el había dejado la ropa de su luz en esa habitación con el propósito de que el peli lila la encontrara.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, Seijuro.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la casa de Akashi. Durante los primeros días había estado alerta, en caso de que el pelirrojo de Rakuzan volviera, pero no recibió nada por parte de él .Pareciera como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

-¿Te sucede algo, Kagami-kun? Estas muy pensativo, eso es raro.

-Baka, no es nada.

Después de responder volvió a comer, aunque era un poco incomodo con el peli celeste sentado en sus piernas. Eso había sido la única cosa positiva después de su "secuestro", el peli celeste no le dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre argumentarlo que tenía que protegerlo.

-¿Kagami-kun recuerdas que me dijiste que tendría un premio por haberte ayudado?

-¿Ah?

-No intentes hacerte el desentendido Kagami-kun

-Entiendo, entiendo ¿Y bien? ¿Que quieres?

-Ir al parque de diversiones

-¿Al parque de diversiones?

-Si, hace una semana se inauguro uno nuevo.

-Está bien...supongo.

-Gracias Kagami-kun

Después de las palabras del peli celeste este le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto argumentando que tendrían que volverse a clases.

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando en la estación del tren, estaba tan nervioso que había llegado con una hora de anticipación a su "cita". Durante toda la semana se le había echo un embrollo pensando en que ponerse o como debería actuar, incluso pensó en llamar a su rubio amigo.

Apretó con algo de impaciencia los boletos para el parque de diversiones, que descansaban en su bolsillo. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que una figura se había parado detrás de él.

-Vaya llegaste temprano

-¿K-Kagami-kun?

-Planeaba llegar antes pero me ganaste Kuroko.

No podía lo, su corazón latía a un ritmo condenadamente rápido, incluso temía que le diera un paro en ese mismo momento. Su pelirrojo estaba delante de él y vestido de la forma más sexy posible, lo examino una vez más con su vista y no pudo evitar babear al contemplar ese pantalón negro bien ajustado a su trasero y a sus musculosas piernas, una camisa entre abierta de color rojo con bordados negro y con un pronunciado escote que permitían ver su ligero bronceado.

Se dio media vuelta con el objetivo de ir lo más rápido posible al parque y evitar que su luz lo siguiera viendo.

-¡Kuroko espera!

Una vez que ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos el as de Seirin tomo su mano sacándole un sonrojo al peli celeste y se dirigieron a la entrada del parque. Cuando terminaron de entregar las entradas, por cortesía del pelirrojo, se dirigieron a tomar algo.

Antes de que pudieran sentarse a esperar sus bebidas sintieron una conocida voz chillona a lo lejos, así como dos pares de pies apresurados, dirigirse en su dirección.

-Lo sabia! Mis ojos no me engañaban son los amigos de Shin-chan.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver al dúo de Shuutoku en lo que parecía ser una cita, sonrió de forma amable y los saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Takao-kun, Midorima-kun.

-Io!¿Como están?

-Jejeje muy bien, estamos en una cita ...nee shin-chan? Aunque no parecemos los únicos

-¿Ah?

-Cállate Takao ¬¬

-Vaya por fin te declaraste Cuatro ojos!

-Cierra la boca Bakagami

-¿Declararse?¿A quién?

-Pues a ti

-¿Eh? Pero si llevamos seis meses de noviazgo con Shin-chan...nee Shin-chan?

En ese momento un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no contaba con la boca floja de la pareja del peli verde. Ahora su pelirrojo también sabría que todo fue un plan para que él se confesara con un "Te amo". Se levantó ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres pares de ojos y salió corriendo en dirección a los baños, después de todo no querían que lo vieran con la cara completamente roja.

-Kuroko maldito! ¡Espera!

Sonrió al saberse perseguido por su pelirrojo .Jamás le diría que todo aquello había comenzado por una broma, jamás le diría que todo aquello comenzó por un "te amo" erroneo, pero un "te amo" fin al cabo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Terminooooooooooooooooooo T.T

buaaaaaaa ahora no sabre que hacer para continuar con mi existencia xD

Para los que les intece estoy trabajando en un fic que se va a llamar "Virgen por un año"

muajajaja es algo obvio pero igual voy a hacer spoiler ,las parejas son:

,MidoTaka y MurAka,se que son las clasicas parejas pero es que me encantan *_*

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus reviews ,hoy los termine de contestar y me hicieron re felices :D

Si quieren una historia con una pareja en especial no duden en pedirla,aunque no creo que haya lemon porque no se me da muy bien escribirlo :/

Siempre lo escribo medio soso,todavia sigo aprendiendo :D

Nos vemos gente querida ~


	7. Extra

**Chan chan chan :3**

**Por que muchas querian saber que habia pasado con estos dos,aca les dejo un mini :D**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Comenzó intentando abrir los ojos, era inútil. Como segunda opción se le ocurrió intentar mover el cuerpo, fue mucho peor. Después de un par de minutos se hizo una idea de como se encontraría su cuerpo en esos momentos. Roto. O al menos algo muy cercano a eso.

Si intentaba mover el cuerpo sentía un terrible dolor en la parte baja o si intentaba pararse sentía que algo viscoso se escurría entre sus piernas, por lo que no era conveniente.

Suspiro e intento recordar como había llegado a esa situacion. Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

Tetsuya

Ese maldito fantasma con una actitud de pocker, que en realidad no tenía, había sido el responsable de haber despertado la ira del gigante de Yosen.

El solo pensar en el peli morado hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda por completo, todavía podía recordar como sus grandes manos se agarraban con una excesiva fuerza a sus caderas y clavaba sus uñas hasta dejarlas bien marcadas en su estrecha cadera. También podía recordar los húmedos besos de la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada.

Y esto era malo, muy malo.

De solo comenzar a pensar en esas gigantescas manos había comenzado a excitarse. No era que él fuera un masoquista, bueno tal vez si lo era, pero es que el peli morado le sacaba un lado que ni siquiera el mismo conocía. Le hacia ponerse cachondo, bien cachondo.

Escucho un sonido a lo lejos, probablemente del tatami al ser pisado. Entonces su cuerpo, sin intención de obedecerlo, se estaba acomodando para una nueva sesión de sexo salvaje. Se removió en el futon de forma tal que al quitarse la suave sabana que lo cubria, lo primero que viera el gigante fuera su trasero listo para el nuevo asalto.

Mientras esperaba ansioso sintió que la almohada debajo de su cabeza vibraba, con fastidio saco el teléfono y se dispuso a ver quién era el temerario que se atrevía a llamarlo.

-¿Akashi-sama?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Urinosuke, Akashi-sama.

Tsk! Había olvidado por completo al detective que una vez contrato para seguir a Tetsuya y al pelirrojo de Seirin.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hai, en estos mismos momentos Kuroko-sama se encuentra en...

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y evitar que le quitaran el celular. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió como tiraban con excesiva fuerza el pequeño aparato contra el suelo. No era necesario girar ya que los gruñidos y los insultos en voz baja le rebelaron quien era la persona que estaba a espaldas suyo.

Maldición! No había escuchado ningún ruido por parte del gigante, de haberlo hecho habría colgado en el momento que lo sintió cerca. Intentó girar e intentar aclarar la situación pero fue sacudido de forma brusca por los hombros.

-Eres un mal niño.

Sin oportunidad para aclarar el malentendido sintió como se aplastaban de forma brusca sus labios con los del peli morado. La sabana fue quitada, o mejor dicho arrancada, del medio y todo el peso del gigante cayó sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

-Parece que tengo que volver a castigarte Seijuro ~

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este mini capitulo que va especialmente dirigido para:**

_-Uchiha nagashi_

_-Kuroki-chan94_

_-yo(?)_

_-The-Queen-Nasuda_

_-Rena Hibari Bonnefoy_

**Espero que les haya gustado este mini capi ~**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
